cry_bloodfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Historia
julia:começa a falar logo! Cry blood:calma!! Vc sabe que eu odeio conversar Meu nome é cry blood e hj vou contar minha historia então -_- Eu sempre tive pais muito legais mais um dia meu pai nos deixou eu fiquei muito triste porque eu já perdi muitas pessoas e não queria perder mais niguem entao eu sempre cuidem muito bem da minha mae....depois que eu fiz oito anos eu conheci um garoto ele era bem..fofo...e isso me deixava irritada depois de um tempo eu comecei a ir para a escola e ele era meu único amigo....eu ficava feliz quando estava com ele Luccas:vc ta bem? Luna:sim E deve estar se perguntando seu nome e luna?!sim esse e meu nome qual o problema?!!!! Luccas:vc parece mal.. Eu revirei os olhos Luccas:não faz isso e assustador! Eu fiz mais uma vez Luccas:para!!! Ele tem uma voz muito fofa Depois que fiz 18 fuckn anos ele se afastou de mim por que?eu não sei mais um diz ele me convidou para ir na casa dele e isso aconteceu... (aviso +18 saiam da historia a-g-o-r-a) Luna:luccas estão ai? Luccas:*fazendo barulho* Luna:eu vou entrar Eu abri a porta Luna:..... Luccas:.... Eu virei de costas Eu ouvi ele levantando Ele estava nas minhas costas Ele agarrou minha cintura e disse Luccas:que tal agente brincar um pouco? Luna:não! Eu sai Quando ele falou no meu ouvido eu percebi que ele estava bêbado Um tempo depois Eu tinha matado a minha mae por que?tambem não sei.. Luna:mae!oque eu fiz?! Eu comecei a chorar ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS Estou com preguiça então quando eu conheci o slenderman eu vou deixar para o próximo capitulo Como conheci o slendeman Eu estava perdida numa floresta porque eu decidi fugir para não ser pega pela policia então eu bati muito forte minha cabeça e acabei desmaiando Quando acordei tinha uma criatura me observando eu fiquei assustada porque conhecia essa criatura era o slenderman por algum motivo ele não me atacou ou coisa do tipo eu levantei mais quando fui andar percebi que minha perna estava dilacerada mais pouco Eu sentei em um galho de arvore ele se aproximou e eu me encolhi Slendeman:v-vc esta vem? Eu achei estranho ele falar mias respondi Luna:sim Ele me segurou em seu colo Ele me levou para uma mansão estranha e pra falar a verdade bem feinha Slenderman:fica! Ele me colocou em um sofá Sally:oi? Luna:oi? Luna:sally a suja? Acertei? Ela foi para uma sombra e sai correndo ????:hihihihi ahahahahaha Laughing jack:oi criança? Luna:a o cover do it o palhaço dançarino Ele parecia irritado Ben dorwned:oq ta acontec... Bem dorwned:aaaaaa Derepente o Jeff the killer correu não minha direção mais slenderman segurou ele Slenderman:Jeff não deixe ela Slender enrolou um tecido na minha perna Blood painter passou o dedo no9 meu machucado e conseguir terminar a sua pintura Blood painter:obrigado Ele saiu Slenderman segurou minha mao e me ajudou a levantar Jeff the kiler ficou com raiva porque slenderman estava me tratando muito bem Jeff the killer:não se acostuma não ele so esta fazendo isso para ganhar alguma coisa em troca Slenderman:não estou Sally:voltei Jane the killer:mais uma garota!!! Nina the killer:fica longe do Jeff!! Luna:não se preocupa de todos os garots ele é o mais feio Jeff the killer:ei!! Um tempo depois eu estava em um quarto X:oi? Eu olhei para o lado e me assustei X:que foi?! Luna:n-nada Eu voltei a ler um livro que achei no chão Tinha vários desenhos tao bonitos eu fiquei impressionada Alguém arrancou da minha mao Blood painter:foi vc que roubou?! Luna:não! Depois de alguns dias slenderman conseguir roubar uma roupa para mim depois que eu vesti ele se arrependeu kkkk Eu amo ele mais odeio as outras creepypastas eu me dou muito bem com os proxy e com a clockwork Bem vamos acabar aqui -_-